1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge, an ink jet recording method, a method for preventing corrosion of a metal member (metal part or component), a method for producing a water-based ink for ink-jet recording, and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ink jet recording, a water-based ink using a self-dispersible carbon black is used in some cases. Since the self-dispersible carbon black does not require any polymeric pigment dispersant, the self-dispersible carbon black is capable of preventing the viscosity of the water-based ink from increasing, and has excellent jetting stability and storage stability. A self-dispersible carbon black, which is modified in particular with the sulfonate group, has a satisfactory dispersion stability of the pigment for a long period of time, and thus such self-dispersible carbon black is widely used. The self-dispersible carbon black modified by the sulfonate group has, however, unsatisfactory water resistance. Therefore, it is desired to use a self-dispersible carbon black modified by the carboxylic acid group which has excellent water resistance.
In a water-based ink for ink-jet recording using the self-dispersible carbon black modified by the carboxylic acid group, however, there is a fear that corrosion might occur in a metal member, in an ink-jet recording apparatus, which comes into contact with the water-based ink for ink-jet recording.